


Firsts

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 12 Days of Kristanna on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Kristanna on Tumblr.

Anna remembers lots of firsts.

She remembers the first time she tasted chocolate (she was three; sneaking into the kitchens got a lot harder after that due to increased security), the first time she broke her arm (it wasn’t her fault that book was on the top shelf), the first time she broke her  _other_ arm (the tree branch breaking was also not her fault), and the first time Elsa spoke to her from behind her closed door (“Go away, Anna” wasn’t much, but it was something).

Then there was her first horse ride, her first portrait, and the first time her father said a bad word in front of her (the second, third, and fourth bad words she heard came from her mother while scolding him later that evening).

And then there were the not-so-good firsts, like her first engagement and her first night alone as a child. She tries not to remember those ones too much.

But some of her favourite firsts are the ones involving Kristoff, namely the first word he said to her (“carrots”), the first time she heard him sing (she was eavesdropping, but whatever), the first time she rode in his sled (and in the second sled), and the first time he smiled at her (really smiled, not sarcastically). There was also the first time she met his family, the first time he held her, and the first time he comforted her. There was the first time he came back for her (the first time anyone did, really). The first time she held his hand. The first time he kissed her.

But even with all these firsts, Anna couldn’t forget about the seconds that had been even better than the firsts, like her second engagement and the second time her sister was her best friend. Somewhere along the way, she figured out that the best memories, much like the best chocolates, are the ones you can savour as they come. 

She tries to savour them all.


End file.
